Love Has To Have It's Ups And DownsRight?
by Dark Moonlight24
Summary: Who ever thought that the great Sasuke Uchiha would ever fall in love. Especially with a person that's not even a ninja! But what would he choose? Her or Revenge? Or will he choose both? SasukexOC M for some stuff in some certain Chapters, I'll warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok, this is a story from my quizilla account and I wanted to share with you guys  
>Sasuke: Ok she doesn't own anything but her oc<br>**

* * *

><p>Name:Sayuri(Lily) no last name.<br>Age: Same as Naruto and the others.  
>DOB: March 28th.<br>Family: Dead  
>Pokemon: All the Eevee evolutions, Eevee, all the legendary pokemon except Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, the Regies and Rayquaza. Pachirisu, Togekiss, Dragonair, Altaria, Ampharos, Beautifuly, Roserade, Lopunny, Cherrim, Meganium, Gorebyss, Typhlosion, Manectric, Piplup, Milotic, Gardevoir, Mightyena, Staraptor, Gallade,Lapras, Lucario, Luxray, Swampert, Mismagius, Ninetails, Salamence and Weavile. (I know she has a lot. You'll find out more when you read the story.)<br>Past:Her parents died when she was 8 due to an earthquake. Then she met Arceus, he gave her a necklace that has a bunch of jewels on it and each jewel contains a legendary pokemon except the really big ones (The ones listed 'all except'.) She's a top coordinator and champion. Scientist discovered a new world and they wanted her to go there. And that's where our story starts.

~CH 1 Sayuri's Pov~  
>The scientists told me take all my pokemon with me and some clothes as well and meet them at the lab. When I got to the lab I saw a portal they told me to go through it. When I did I saw the portal close! I was trapped in this world til they can open it again. I was standing in front of a weird stone it had a bunch of names carved into it. Then an old man wearing a white robe with a hat the said fire lordhokage.  
>Man:"Who are you and what are you doing here?" 'Who ever she is hopefully she's not an enemy.'<br>Me:"Well my name's Sayuri and I'm from a world called pokemon and well I stepped through a portal and ended up here." _I gave him a friendly smile._  
>Man:"Well people call me Hokage so you can call me that." 'This girl's from a different world then.' "Would you like to stay here in the hidden leaf village til you can get back to your world?" 'She looks nice and strong.'<br>Me:"Yes I would like too. Thank you." _Smiles thankfully.  
><em>Hokage:"Can you fight?" 'I'll have to put her through a test to see her skill.'  
>Me:"Umm well you see...from the world where I come from we don't fight we use pokemon to fight." <em>I started to get a little nervous and embarrassed when I told him that.<br>_Hokage:"Pokemon?"  
>Me:"Yes." <em>I explained all about pokemon to him.<br>_Hokage:"Well I need to put you through a test to see if you qualify as a ninja." _I sent a bird to Asuma and Kurenai to come._  
>Me:"Well alright then what do I have to do?" <em>What ever it is hope it's not to hard.<br>_Hokage:"Since you're not from this world you probably don't have any chakra, so I'll have you fight some people instead."  
>I gave him a simple nod and we waited a few mins, then 2 people showed up they said that their names were Asuma and Kurenai. The Hokage said that I had to fight them. We got ready.<br>Hokage:'Let's see what she's got.' "Start!"  
>Me:"Cherrim, Meganium Show time!"<br>I threw their pokeball's in the air and they cam out. Asuma and Kurenai both looked confused.

~Kurenai's Pov~  
>I began to ask Asuma some questions, my voice was only loud enough for him to hear.<br>Me:"What are those?"  
>Asuma:"What ever they are we can take them."<p>

~Sayuri's Pov~  
>They ran at me. Looking ready to attack.<br>Me:"Double petal dance!"  
>That got them trapped now was my chance! I commanded Cherrim to use magical leaf and Meganium to use bullet seed. Then the Hokage told us to stop.<br>Hokage:"That's enough. You are very talented." _Pulls out a head band._ "Here's your leaf headband."  
>He handed me the headband.<br>Hokage:"Oh and you might want to go to the academe they're gonna start in an if you see a boy named Sasuke tell him that you're staying with him."  
>Me:"Alright thank you."<br>I bowed politely and left to the academe. When I got to the entrance of the academe I let Eevee and Piplup out of their pokeball's, Eevee climbed on my shoulder while Piplup climbed on my head. I went in the room and saw nobody besides a boy with midnight blue hair sitting all alone, I sat next to him and he looked at me for a second or two then looked at my pokemon.  
>Boy:"You new here?"<br>Me:"Yeah I am. My name's Sayuri."  
>Boy:"Sasuke."<br>Me:"Oh umm the Hokage told me to tell you that I'll be staying with you."  
>Sasuke:"Hn alright. What are those creatures that you have with you?"<br>I explained to him about pokemon. By the time I was done some people showed up and most of the boys that showed up fell in love with me and asked me out but I rejected all of them. But they were still in love with me. Ugh great fan boys just what I needed.  
>Sasuke:"You'll get used to them."<br>Me:"How would you know?"  
>Sasuke:"You'll find out in 5...4...3...2...1."<br>When he hit one 2 girls a blond one and a pink girl bursts through the door arguing. They looked over to where I sat and rushed over saying that they'll sit next to Sasuke and junk then other girls rushed over, now I knew what he meant. I jumped over the desk and got in my seat.  
>Pinkie:"Hey who do you think you are sitting next to Sasuke?"<br>Blond:"Yeah what she said!"  
>Me:"Well 1. I got here before all of you and 2. I sat here first."<br>Blond:"Well move it or lose it girl 'cause Sasuke's mine!"  
>Me:"No he doesn't and if he did then where's the label?"<br>Pinkie:"You're asking for it."  
>Me:"You can't win."<br>Pinkie:"Oh you wanna fight? Alright then bring it on."  
>Blond:"You tell her Sakura!"<br>Now I know that her name was Sakura.  
>Sakura:"Shut up Ino!"<br>And that the other girl's name was Ino. She turned and faced me.  
>Me:"Piplup! Eevee!"<br>Piplup:"Pip? Pip pip lup pip!" Huh oh you need our help.  
>Piplup and Eevee came out from under the desk.<br>Sakura:"What the? What is that?"  
>She pointed at Piplup and Eevee looking all shocked.<br>Sayuri:"Hey they have a name you know! It's Eevee and Piplup!"  
>Sakura:"Who cares they're so small."<br>Me:"I wouldn't doubt them if I were you. They won a lot of battles."  
>She started cracking up.<br>Sakura:"Them hahahahaha battle?"  
>She calmed down after a while though and charged at me.<br>Me:"Piplup bubble beam. And Eevee shadow ball."  
>Her hair looked so messed up afterward that Eevee and Piplup started to roll on the floor laughing til they had tears coming out of they're eyes. But then the teacher came and told us to go to our seats, then he introduced me to the whole class.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That it for CH 1<br>Sasuke: Stay tune for the second one  
>Me: Uep review please<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I own nothing but Sayuri**

* * *

><p>~Sayuri's Pov~<br>Then Iruka sensei put us into groups of 3, but he said that one group has 4.  
>Iruka:"Alright squad 7. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki."<br>That blond boy stood up and said 'yay'.  
>Iruka:"Sasuke Uchiha."<br>Then that all went away and Sakura stood up.  
>Iruka:"And Sayuri."<br>Well that ruined her moment and also others, most of the boys hung their heads low looking all sad. Everybody left for lunch. I went to the training field at the back of the academe.  
>Me:"Togekiss. Ninetails. Show time!"<br>I put a ball capsule on their pokeball. They came out with ribbons swirling around them making them look elegant.  
>Me:"Togekiss sky attack! Ninetails use fire spin and surround Togekiss."<br>It was turning out just as I imagine it.  
>Me:"Flaming sky attack!"<br>That didn't turn out quite well. Togekiss crashed!  
>Me:"Togekiss are alright!" <em>It nodded.<em> "I was so worried."  
>Ninetails turned it's head looking curiously in a direction.<br>Me:"Who's there? Show yourself."  
>Iruka:"Sayuri. You're in danger!"<br>Me:"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei?"  
>Iruka:"It's the ninetail fox!"<br>I glanced at Ninetails.  
>Me:"Oh you mean Ninetails? Don't worry it's really nice. I raised when it was still a Vulpix."<br>Iruka:"So that's not the ninetail fox? Sorry I thought it was."  
>He told me about the ninetail fox.<br>Me:"So that's why you freaked out when you saw Ninetails. But don't worry Ninetails is trained." _Pet Ninetails head._ "We've been through a lot. It's really nice so it won't hurt anybody, unless necessary."  
>Iruka:"You should head back to class to meet your sensei."<br>Me:"k see ya later Iruka-sensei. Togekiss. Ninetails return."  
>When I opened the door to the classroom and eraser fell on top of my head. I looked and saw Sakura laughing her butt off while Naruto was apologizing.<br>Me:"Piplup use peck on Sakura."  
>And boy was that a funny sight see kept on going on about her hair being ruined. Then a white hair person walked through the door and got hit by the eraser. This time Naruto laughed and while Sakura acted all innocence, me and Sasuke remained emotionless. He said that his first impression of us is that we're a bunch of idiots. And Piplup took that one hard and started pecking him.<br>Me:"Piplup stop that this instant!"  
>It began looking all guilty.<br>~Kakashi's Pov~  
>I just went in the room and after I got hit by the eraser I said that they were a bunch of idiots. Then out of now where this penguin like creature started pecking me, and this girl scold it. Who ever she is, the Hokage told me that see can control these strange creatures.<br>Me:"Let's head up to the roof for introductions shall we."  
>~Sayuri's Pov~<br>After I scolded Piplup he told us to go up to the roof for introductions.  
>~FF skip everyone's intro~<br>After Sasuke went Kakashi pointed at me.  
>Me:"My name is Sayuri. I have no dislikes or likes in particular. My hobby is playing and training with my pokemon. And I don't really have a dream."<br>After he explained what we would do the next day he let us go home, of course there was a certain someone that was trying to ask Sasuke out, but got rejected. Sasuke was walking and me following him.  
>Sakura:"How come you're following him?"<br>I didn't answer though he did.  
>Sasuke:"She lives with me that's why."<br>Me:"In your face loser."  
>She started sulking and went running off to somewhere. When we got to Sasuke's house it was quiet.<br>Me:"You live alone?"  
>Sasuke:"Yeah. My whole clan's dead 'cause of my big brother."<br>I could sense venom from his voice when he said that.  
>Me:"Oh than ok then."<br>Sasuke:"Don't you have a family?"  
>That question caught me off guard, my voice started breaking when I was answering him.<br>Me:"My parents...they...ummm...died when I was 8 years old due to an earthquake."  
>I tried to hold my tears back but, I couldn't some tears started falling.<br>Sasuke:"Oh I'm sorry. Don't worry you'll be fine though."  
>I felt a little happier when he said that.<br>Me:"You're right."  
>Sasuke:"I'm going to the raining grounds want to come?"<br>I admittedly nodded my head. When we got to the training grounds I decided to work on my punch and kicks since I kinda suck at them. We were in the middle of training when **they **had to show up.  
>Me:"What do you think you're doing here? Interrupting our training."<br>Ino:"We're gonna get rid of you that's what!"  
>Sakura:"Yeah and Sasuke can finally be ours again!"<br>Other fangirls:"YEAH!"  
>Me:"<em>Sigh<em> How many times do I have to tell you? 1. he doesn't belong to you 2. you're all annoying and 3. you can't beat me."  
>Sakura:"Well one can't but what about 20! (just pretend alright)"<br>Me:"I can still take on all of you."  
>Sasuke:"You crazy? You can't take on that much!"<br>Me:"Watch me. Eevee. Piplup stay out of this alright?"  
>Piplup started pouting while Eevee she didn't care. I took out 4 pokeballs.<br>Ino:"What are you gonna do with those throw them at us til we fall?"  
>Me:"I wouldn't doubt them if I were you."<br>Sakura:"Ha! They're just those weird creatures that are useless."  
>Me:"Hey they are not useless they've saved my butt a bunch of times. more than you could count. Dragonair, Altaria, Togekiss and, Staraptor Show time!"<br>4 flashes came out of my pokeball's and the pokemon that I chosen were standing in front of me.  
>Me:"Sasuke get on Staraptor it'll keep you at a safe distance."<br>Sasuke:"What ever."  
>He did what I said and Staraptor flew to the skies.<br>Ino:"You have more?"  
>Me:"Tons. All different shapes and sizes."<br>Ino:"Charge!"  
>Sasuke:"You sure you don't need help?"<br>Me:"I'm pretty sure. Dragonair water pulse! Togekiss aura sphere rapid fire! Altaria draco meteor!"  
>At the end of all that, they were all wet and covered in dirt.<br>Me:"Stop."  
>Sakura:"Charge! Again!"<br>Me:"When will they learn? _Sigh_ Oh well. Togekiss shadow ball rapid fire! Dragonair Outrage! Altaria aerial ace!"  
>Now this time it left them with some minor cuts, maybe a few bruises. But then the hokage showed up! We're in deep sh*t now.<br>Hokage:"What's going on here?"  
>Me:"Me and Sasuke were just training, and they just showed up and started attacking me so I defended myself from them."<br>Hokage:"Why did you attack her?"  
>Sakura:"'Cause she stole Sasuke away from us!"<br>Other fangirls:"Yeah!"  
>Hokage:"I'm suppose to punish you but I guess I'll let it slide."<br>Everyone looked relived.  
>Me:"Hey let's go home Sasuke."<br>Sasuke:"Hn sure."  
>Me:"Dragonair. Togekiss. Thank you. Return."<br>I returned them to their pokeball and climbed on Togekiss. Sasuke was on Staraptor so we just flew home. We got home and I took a quick shower and made some spaghetti for dinner. We ate in peace til Sasuke began to ask me some questions.  
>Sasuke:"What are those creatures that you have with you?"<br>I told him all about pokemon.  
>Sasuke:"Why do you treat them like they're living beings?"<br>Me:"Well, they are living creatures with real emotions and everything."  
>Sasuke:"How many do you have?"<br>Me:"I don't know a lot I guess."  
>Sasuke:"Hn we should go to sleep. We have to meet up with Kakashi-sensei early tomorrow."<br>Me:"You're right. Well goodnight."  
>Sasuke:"Night."<br>I went to my room and climbed in bed with lots of questions in my head like. How long am I gonna be here or how long will I survive? But soon I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please ^_^<strong>


End file.
